Conventional sunscreen products generally contain ultraviolet (UV)-filter compounds and/or particulate UV-screening compounds (collectively, “sunscreen actives”) that are solubilized, emulsified, or dispersed in a vehicle, which is topically applied to the skin. The sunscreen actives, typically through the aid of polymers and other ingredients included in the vehicle form a thin, protective, and water-resistant layer on the skin.
Transparent personal care and cosmetic products have become increasingly important to the consumer. Transparent products may be perceived as light, clean, fresh, and cooling. Among sunscreen products, sprays are gaining increasing consumer preference because of their convenience and ease of application.
Currently marketed transparent sunscreen sprays are typically oil-based or alcohol-based formulas. Alcohol-based formulas may contain more than 60% alcohol in order to dissolve the organic UV filters. Additionally, the high alcohol content allows for easy application and quick drying. However, there are numerous safety concerns associated with alcohol-containing formulas. Products containing alcohols require special safety measures to be taken during production, storage, and transport. In addition, alcohol-containing products are potentially flammable during use. As a result, alcohol-free products are preferred by consumers because of odor, tolerance, and safety considerations.
While oil-in-water emulsions are an alternative to alcohol- or oil-based formulas, they are typically opaque in appearance. Obtaining transparency in a classical oil-in-water emulsion is not easily achieved. One method of obtaining transparent oil-in-water emulsions requires the use of high levels of surfactant which may result in skin irritation and an unpleasant sticky feel upon application. Additionally, high levels of surfactants in sunscreen products may cause the product to be less water resistant. Since water resistance is critical to a sunscreen product's efficacy, the deleterious effect on water resistance caused by high levels of surfactants renders this solution to providing transparency unacceptable.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a sunscreen product that is transparent in appearance, and does not possess the above-mentioned drawbacks.